Mates (Licking Wounds)
by Hao-The-Angel-Of-Darkness
Summary: "Stiles couldn't even scream as he felt the claws pierce his skin. He blinked a few times as he looked at the other pack members. They were screaming and running towards him as the claws were ripped out and Stiles started to fall. Peter, Scott and Isaac ran past him as he fell into Derek's arms."


Stiles couldn't even scream as he felt the claws pierce his skin. He blinked a few times as he looked at the other pack members. They were screaming and running towards him as the claws were ripped out and Stiles started to fall. Peter, Scott and Isaac ran past him as he fell into Derek's arms. The alpha quickly brought his hands to Stiles' back where he was injured. He covered the wound the best he could while trying to figure out what to do. Stiles' breathing was low but still felt warm on Derek's neck, the teen's hands gripped loosely in Derek's shirt as he was slowly falling into the depths of sleep.

"Derek!"

Derek's head came up and he saw the betas struggling against the alpha.

"Help….. them" Stiles struggled to speak but he knew Derek wouldn't go. It's what gave him the most comfort. Suddenly Derek was ripping off Stiles' shirt and laying Stiles on his stomach. The teen gasped and struggled to breath, it was hurting more and more and he didn't know what Derek was doing but it was kind of hurting. Then he felt something warm and wet moving across his back, right where the wound was. It felt like electricity was running through him and suddenly his breathing was no longer labored. He felt fine. In fact he felt better than fine.

The sounds of the fight died down as the alpha ran and the other three stumbled back over to where Derek and Stiles were. Stiles climbed up to rest his head on Derek's chest. He was getting chills from how cold it was but Derek was really warm.

The three wolves looked at each other before Peter said they were heading back. Then Stiles felt something wet drip onto his head. He looked up to see Derek was crying. Stiles leaned back and looked at him, but before he could get out his question Derek buried his face into Stiles' neck. His whole body started to shake as he cried. Stiles ran a hand through Derek's hair trying to give some comfort to the werewolf.

They sat like that for a while and Stiles was sure if he wasn't hugging a werewolf he probably would have frozen by now. But he was indeed hugging a werewolf, who had slowly stopped crying and pulled his face from Stiles' neck and looked at him. Stiles brought his hands up to cup Derek's face before pulling him close so they were resting their foreheads on each other.

"It's okay" Stiles said softly and Derek shook his head a little

"Turn around" Derek said, normally it would have sounded like an order but after all the crying and the look on his face it was more of a request. Stiles shifted so his back was facing Derek. Derek ran his hand along the mark that was left after he'd healed the wound.

"How'd you do it?" Stiles finally asked

"A werewolf can heal their mate's wounds by licking them" Derek said it softly and tentatively, like he was afraid to say it out loud. His head ducked as Stiles shifted back to look at him.

"Are you saying I'm your mate?" Stiles asked

Derek nodded his head a little, again seeming too afraid to let it be known. Stiles lifted Derek's head so they were looking at each other; the rejection that Derek was expecting wasn't there. Instead he saw a wide smile and the most accepting look he'd ever been given.

"Well I love you too" Stiles said

Derek had no idea what to do with all the emotions that were flooding over him, so he just kissed Stiles. Kissed him like it was all going to be over too soon, and Stiles kissed back with just as much. When they pulled back from each other they were both smiling, before a slight frown came to Derek's face and Stiles got a bit worried.

"Don't you ever, and I mean ever, almost die like that again" Derek said. His voice was stern and demanding but his eyes were pleading so Stiles just nodded his head.

"As long as you never leave me, I'll never leave you." Stiles said. Well it was more a promise than anything else. A promise that solidified the feelings they had for each other. It made them real.


End file.
